


Takeoff

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Why can't you be like this more often, Onni?





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/Z1L6ce4)


End file.
